Field Trip: World Fair
by K. Katastraphie
Summary: GerIta fanfic. Feleciano and Germany, through a series of events, go to a world fair. There is a total of 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Field Trip: The World Fair Chapter 1

"Ludwig? LUdwig, wake up." the frminine voice was coming from above. Ludwig opened his tired eyes slowly. "Ah. Feleciano." Ludwig whispered as he sat up. Feleciano was sitting on top of him. Ludwig embraced him as memories of the night before began to flood his mind: the incredible dinner (prepared by Feleciano of course) by candlelight, finely aged wine, dessert to die for. And then the hours of passion that left him so drained this morning. "How did you sleep?" he asked playfully as he layed back down and pulled Italy to lay on top of him.  
>"Hm. Well. And yourself?" Feleciano answered. "Oh, OH! I made breakfast." He exclaimed. Feleciano sat up and placed his hands on Germanys chest and said, rather excitedly, "It's banana pancakes, maple syrup, strawberries, and coffee!"<br>Ludwig just stared for a moment. Where did he get all that energy from?Had the previous night been less exhausting than he thought? "Very well let's go eat." He said reluctantly, but he knew it would make Italy happy. 'How can he walk, let alone skip after a night like that?' Germany thought to himself.  
>"So..." Germany looked up at Feleciano when he heard him. He seemed to be waiting for a reply.<br>"Breakfast is delicious, just like everything you make." Ludwig proclaimed rather hesitantly. He kissed Feleciano on the forehead and continued eating. "No, no, no! What are we gonna do today? You said we could go to the World Fair-"  
>"I am not going to the World Fair."Ludwig inserted sternly. "But last night-"<br>"Last night I was drunk. I didn't mean what I said." Germany interrupted again. He didn't realize what his statement implied. "You didn't? Then...did you mean ANYTHING you said last night? Or was it just the wine talking?" Feleciano was hysterical by the time he finished.  
>"Or course I meant the other things. I just don't want to go-"<br>"Don't lie to me! I knew staying here was a bad idea. You always do this to me. You say you love me, just so I'll cook for you and sleep with you. Then you treat me like I mean nothing!" he wailed. "Felec-" Ludwig began, but Italy ran out crying and slammed the door behind him. "Romano is going to kill me."  
>Germany mumbled, knowing well that Italy was going to cry to his brother. Meanwhile, while Ludwig was moping about, miserable with what had happened, Romano was enjoying a hot cup of coffee. "Ah, so...FUCK. What did he do now?"he spoke aloud as he saw Feleciano running to his door.<br>"Laviiiiiiinooooo!" Feleciano came barging in. With a sigh, Lavino set down his coffee and began trying to reason with the blubbering Italy. "STOP!" he managed to scream over Italy's wailing. Once Feleciano quieted to a mumble, Lavino was able to ask, "Now, what are you freaking out about?" They were both sitting on the floor at that point. "Well...Last night I stayed at Germany's house..." he continued his story, gaining speed little by little.

XXXXX

"Hey Ludwig, what's the matter? You seem distracted today." Japan prodded. He and Germany had been continuing their plans for world domination and Germany was making more mistakes than Italy. "Its' nothing." Ludwig muttered. He didn't feel like explaining things to Kiku right this moment.  
>"Where's Italy?" Kiku asked. He was fairly certain Italy's absence was the reason for Germany's bad mood. "What's it matter where Vargas is? Let him do whatever the hell he wants! It's not like he ever did anything right to help out anyway." Ludwig snapped. In the process of venting his rage he ended up breaking the weapon he and Japan had been working on in half. "Worthless piece of junk." he mumbled in frustration. "He's at Lavino's, isn't he?"<br>"Most likely."  
>"Well, I have to go set up for the Fair."<p>

XXXXX

"And after that we got in the shower and I started to-"  
>"Okay! I've heard enough of that. Let's skip to this morning. What happened that made you run here crying?" Lavino cut in.<br>"Oh! Why didn't you say so? So I made an amazing breakfastand Ludwig had promised to take me to the World Fair today. But this morning he said he only promised that because he was drunk and-"  
>"And you thought that meant he didn't mean anything." Lavino finished for him. "Fel, how many times are you going to go through this? You know that Germany doesn't like social events and he didn't really mean what he said." Romano explained. He practically had the speech memorized after telling it about a million times. Feleciano just sat in silence for a moment. The awkward lack of sound hung in the air so much that Lavino grew uncomfortable. "Gratsie Romano!" Italy finally broke down and glomped his poor brother. The force of Feleciano's hug threw them both to the ground. As they struggled to right themselves, or rather as Lavino struggled to sit up and Italy continued to hug him, they failed to notice the robust figure standing in the doorway. Germanycould barely see past the table, but to him, the thuds and "Italy, stop, don't do that."s sounded less innocent than a hug. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Field Trip: World Fair Chapter 2

"FELECIANOOOO! I came all the way here to apologize, and you're rolling around with Lovino?" Germany fumed. The devastation he felt in his soul brought tears to his eyes. How could he have driven Italy to this?

"What? My poor Ludwig, you really thought I would go for Romano?" Italy asked innocently.

"You two were-"

"I was giving him a hug. He made me realize that you weren't trying to be an ass, that's just how you are." Ludwig could tell that Feleciano didn't mean to insult him, and probably hadn't even noticed.

"Come on Fel. Let's go to the Fair." Germany prompted. He knew that Italy really wanted to go. The sparkle in his eye when Germany mentioned it made the whole trip seem worthwhile already.

"Look at all the stuff!" Feleciano exclaimed when they arrived at the fair. "There's china town, and a mini-France, and Ivan has the ballet, "Hi Russia!" he yelled as they passed. "Oh Oh! Let's visit Spain!" he shouted excitedly, and dragged Germany and Lovnio behind him. (They had convinced- kidnapped- Romano to go with them.

"But, I don't want to visit Spain!" Romano protested. It was a lie of course, he really did want to see his beloved Anotonio; just not with his brother around.

"Hola! Feleciano, Germany, how have you two been?" Spain greeted them as they walked up.

"We've been well, gratsie!" Italy amswered for both himself and Ludwig.

"Hola Lovino." Antonio greeted him seperately. He knew Romano didn't particularly enjoy his brother's presence at the moment, so he didn't push his luck with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Germany and I are going to go find Kiku! Bye Romano!" Italy said, and dragged Germany away.

"Que?" Spain asked stunned. He and Romano just stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment.

Then, Antonio gave Lovino a light hearted kiss to the cheek and they began making their way through the fair, holding hands.

XXXXXX

"Hey, there'se Kiku." Feleciano saw him first. Ludwig followed slowly after.

"Hey. You two look like you're doing better." Kiku commented when the arrived. Germany gave a look of disdain.

"Ya ya. Everything's great now!" Feleciano exclaimed, taking Germany's arm.

Ludwig managed a small, gentle smile. He found he was able to do that around Italy. "Yes. Everything is great." he whispered in response, then kissed Italy on the forehead.

Japans blank stare made Germany uncomfortable, but Italy barely noticed.

"Whatcha got Kiku? Any good food?" Feleciano asked.

"Just sushi." Japan muttered.

"Your sushi is always the best!" Italy said. The comment brought a smile to Kiku's face. Feleciano bought a box and he and Germany found a picnic table to sit at and enjoy their afternoon.

XXXXXX

"Do you think Italy planned this?" Spain asked Lovino as they walked through and orchard that had been set up for the fair.

"I don't think my brother could plan this." Romano shot back. They both laughed at this.

"I'm not so sure. He's not completely blind when it comes to things like this." They sat under one of the trees. The sun was getting low. It would be dark in a couple hours.

Antonio was leaning agianst Romano with his head on his shoulder. Lovino laid his cheek on Spain's head.

"True, true." Lovino agreed half-heartedly. The quiet was so peaceful, and the carefree Spain nodded off in Lovino's arms.

The quieted last for what seemed like an eternity. The sun was just begginning to set between the trees. Lovino looked at his dear Antonio. The way his hair danced in the breeze, and felt when he inhaled, just to remember these things. It was like a dream.

Then reality came back. Yelling could be heard and Spain woke up jostled.

XXXXXX

Germany was trying to keep Italy getting involved, even though all was going to do was hand out white flags. "Can't we have one day without this ignorant fighting? He asked under his breath. Let's get out of here!" he yelled to Feleciano.

As they were retreating, they ran into Antonio and Lovino.

"What is going on?" Spain asked, trying to see past Germany into the forming cloud of dust.

"A fight broke out. I'm not sure what about, but everyone else joined the fray." Ludwig filled them in. "We're leaving." he finished.

The sun had almost finished setting. "It's getting late Ludwig. Let's go home so I can make dinner." Feleciano began tugging at Germany's sleeve like a child.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Germany finally agreed.

Spain and Romano looked at each other for a moment before heading to Romano's house. 


End file.
